


Misery fell

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A little more descriptive this time, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Japanese Festival, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rape Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Therapy, Yue is a good therapist and is very pretty, but hopefully it's fine for others, semi-rough sex, tryna drive it home here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a continuation of a little something I wrote a few days ago. You can read it here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470700Zuko is still affected from his trauma from when he was a teen, now he has a family and refuses therapy out of fear he's too dirty and disgusting to talk to. Fortunately, he goes, but Jet has to come too.
Relationships: Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula/Jin (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Misery fell

**Author's Note:**

> I am very efficient when it comes to passionately writing something I like. That's rare because I sometimes hate whatever I write until people boost my ego. Anyway..this'll be the last of it. Read the notes at the end.

The almost pitch-black sky was as it is because there's no stars, barely any color glowing source through the Windows of the newly weds.  
  
(Or are they? It's been a month.)  
  
And it's these nights Jet stays up with a sweat drenched Zuko, like he jumped in a pool and came to bed soaked. Zuko shakes and describes a reoccurring dream, a hand on his thigh, unbuckling his belt without his consent, but he was too afraid to say anything, so he didn't fight back.  
  
Sometimes the dream changes, it's more hands on his skin and this time he has a voice and he's far more terrified.  
  
He's shooken up and trembling in Jet's hold, he won't calm down and Jet doesn't expect him to.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Zuko yelled in Jet's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably, apologizing for something that isn't his fault. And it's been this thing plaguing Zuko before Jet, in fact after Jet left and with the help of his uncle, things kicked off horribly. It's so undoubtedly similar and Zuko wouldn't put it any other way.  
  
Example:Zuko asks about his appearance a lot, he asks how to look more appealing, and at that age, that's the age you worry about fitting in and shit. But it was excessive, it died down after Azula moved in with him and uncle. Azula can give good advice if she feels like trying, sometimes there's exceptions.  
  
She's blunt, so when Zuko tangents, 'Do you think I'll be a good partner to someone? Am I even attractive-I mean of course sexuality doesn't MEAN everything, but you know.."  
  
Azula replied, "No Zuzu, I don't know. And for the record, you're behavior is an expression of loneliness. I didn't want to say it, but watching you struggle wasn't digestible." The conversation dropped, but neither fought, it was silent and they were in their space quiet.  
  
If Jet and him slightly argue, Zuko's way of fixing it was through physical intimacy, and for some shameful time, Zuko just cracked like cheap China and Jet thinks about this currently, the occasional wonder in quiet spaces is, 'Could I have noticed sooner?' But it is dismissed or pushed away. Zuko spilled everything. He denied Jet's attempts at comforting, as Zuko wanted to get out his "truth".  
  
He's scared and insecure about Jet even vaguely somehow leaving. So far it is because, yes, Jet isn't the dream hunk we all want, always fixing your damn issues and it's all a fantasy. He's trying to be empathetic as possible and patient, even sensitive to this because it's still new, Jet really fucking wishes he could've done something sooner. Zuko apologies can be related to the assumption that pepole are disturbed by him and behaviors.  
  
He believes he's dirty, filthy and he feels sorry for anyone who came in contact with him.  
  
He refuses therapy for the same reason.  
  
So the family has to work with him and so far, it needs assisting. Izumi watches her father struggle and pretend he's okay for her sake, she's had to learn she's a product of her father's assault. It was disgusting and quite frankly, horrifying.  
  
And yet, Izumi can count for the fact she's 14 and still alive, her father didn't give up on her life and she's here, present. She breathes and is amongst her aunt, father and step-father (though more like a father than a step father.) She can't make it all better, just like Jet or anyone else can.  
  
He needs help.  
-  
"I can't go to therapy! I'd be abandoning you and Izumi! I'd be a terrible father and husband!" Zuko wasn't shouting, simply taken aback by the constant suggestion to seek other means of help.  
  
"And being unwell and traumatized with no outlet is fine? You think I want to see you break and try to glue yourself together? You can confide in me, but I'm not the only option."  
  
Zuko felt like tearing himself down, collapsing in on himself like a demolition on a building. He's standoffish and backs against the sink as if to ward off anything that brings him harm.  
  
But Jet isn't dangerous. Right?

"I..I know what therapy is, Ko- as a matter of fact, I'm in it now. I've been stuck in a facility where I had to tell people about me to get my shit together. A suicide attempt lands you in 2 months of other's care that you're meant to trust. It's hard and it can suck. But it's been a big help." And anyone who knows him can attest to that.  
  
Jet has rearranged their home (was it mentioned they have a home? The house they bought is in the south but family do visit, or what's considered family.) He's made breakfast before it was even time for that, when asked why, he says he wanted to prepare before morning. When told to go relax and lie down, he rejected it and says he has more work to do. He tries to go to his job early, but it's not ethical.  
  
So with Zuko's impulses, hypersexuality, and anxieties are a big contribution to the way he acts.  
  
Zuko inhales, exhales, inhales, exhales. He stops.  
  
"Jet?"  
  
"You want to go back in the main room and finish that really horrible action movie?"  
  
Zuko gives an affirmative hum accompanied by a few nods.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Jet had a not firm, but pleasant and grounding hold on Zuko's forearm, other hand rubbing the small of his back to between his shoulder blades.  
-  
"Do you mind describing it? Of course you don't have to go into great detail if it's .." the therapist, Mrs. Yue, does hand gesture close to her chest where it seems like she's pumping her chest.  
  
"Too overwhelming, okay sweetheart?"  
  
It's literally his first day here and she's already the nicest therapist he's spoken to, and this is his first therapist.  
  
Zuko agreed to go if Jet came along, right now his husband is in the waiting room probably reading a magazine about the suburbs. They still live in the south and their house is pretty cottage like, but it's not. They're not far from cities, so a drive to therapy (which Zuko doesn't have his license yet because of his anxiety.)  
  
So, where is Izumi? With her aunt, Azula, and her still girlfriend Jin. Izumi isn't a child and in fact a kid, so she's a bit carefree when with her aunt, especially shopping. At least sissy is paying for everything.  
  
Selling flowers is pretty much a good. It doesn't mean her and her girlfriend rack up thousands upon thousands, Jin works at a bar and deals with the occasional therapy talk, which not so surprisingly, poor desperate men give her tips after their little drunken session. Jet and Zuko see nothing wrong.  
  
If they wanna pay her like she's a therapist, then that's their business.  
  
"I think I can do that.."  
  
Yue smiles, "good, even thinking you can talk about something traumatic is a step. Go on."  
  
It's vivid and you don't forget. The slithering moment of a peaceful mind is crushed when anything and everything ruins it. It died before it could grow.  
  
As mentioned before in his dream, there's only one person doing this act, Zuko has the blessing to not remember his face, it's blurry and can help him so he doesn't end up seeing that face everywhere.  
  
Pale and thin hands fickle with his belt, he can barely keep his senses active with all of these, too bad he feels fucking weak because he froze.  
  
"You aren't weak for freezing, it was so sudden that your brain and body had no choice but to basically 'think fast'. And maybe you're wishing your body didn't listen and at least choose flight if you can't fight. Trust me, I know."  
  
Zuko hears his discretion for the fact Zuko wears boxers instead of "normal" underwear like girls should, but he digresses and continues to pull everything apart and rip everything away, he was desperate and just treated him like a quick screw.  
  
No reaction equals getting upset, showing no fear meant he wasn't a man because Zuko wasn't frightened, or didn't appear so.  
  
He came to the conclusion that Zuko saying nothing and doing nothing is good as a lifeless body, at least he doesn't scream.

There was a blink part of his memory, then it starts up again but this time when the school nurse Sokka frightening stumbles upon him. He felt..nothing. his thoughts weren't really present and if they were, they were anything but calm and organized.  
  
"So when you were in the nurse's office and your husband, Jet came in, you comforted him instead? Do you know why?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to see Jet so upset over something that was..."  
  
"Your fault?"  
  
"No-! I..I mean it was and it wasn't, but he was reckless and what he did to them could've been a life ending sentence."  
  
It's simple.  
  
The discomfort of seeing another enraged and hurt isn't bearable, so he'd rather comfort a love one than be the one comforted. It's not as uncommon, those with this trauma can feel as though this is a burden on people's backs now that it's something big as a metaphorical bolder.  
  
"Zuko, you are doing good so far-"  
  
"I'm sorry for crying."  
  
"Nooo, nono..." Yue rolls herself forward in her chair, gaining permission before touching Zuko's shoulder, rubbing circles in his skin, relaxing his muscles.  
  
"It's natural and I seriously applaud you. You're doing well for your first time and you're taking everything well. I am already proud of you."  
  
Zuko musters up a jumbled and tearful 'thank you' as he continues to overflow and curl in on himself.  
  
"I have a daughter, Izumi, 14 and she's the sweetest little girl, she's my joy and even though I was impregnated because of my rapist, I..I still love her so much. Oh spirits, I'd do anything for her!"  
  
Mrs. Yue is smiling wide with teeth showing, her eyes narrow and there's something warm, safe and comforting. Her cheeks are rosy, she's brown but the peachy color on her cheeks makes her more beautiful, representing her friendliness and willingness to communicate on an empathetic level with her clients.  
-  
It rains in December, Zuko's a little better, he's inside, watching the condensation on the window as a result of the rain pitter patterning. It's pouring hard, there's an unexpected thundering that makes Zuko squeak an 'ee!' Noise loudly, he can hear someone's feet dash towards the master bedroom, coming in through the open door.  
  
It's Jet. Of course it is.  
  
"Holy shit, babe you okay?"  
  
Zuko, still a little shook, replies, "Hm? Yeah I'm fine, I'm okay." There's a awkward chuckle that follows. "I was startled."  
  
Zuko still has those jumps and startled moments when he's not expecting it. It's definitely not fun.  
  
"Oh, okay. alright. Cool." Jet felt his heart thumping from abrupt adrenaline. He leans down to kiss Zuko's cheek, this time it was a little expected, and welcomed. Zuko turns his head to get a kiss from his husband, it works and it becomes more, Jet's hand on Zuko's upper inner thigh with his other hand holding onto the back of the chair for balance.  
  
It takes the chill away, the blanket on Zuko's lap might as well not be needed with how heated this is getting.  
  
The kiss is stopped when Jet lowers himself to the floor, set on his knees in front of his husband.  
  
"Do you want to do this?"  
  
"Do what? Have sex?"  
  
Well.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Zuko laughs, "you're such a kid, I love you."  
  
Zuko has to bend to meet his lover but the softness of Jet's lips is far greater. It's slow, soft, kind and gentle.  
  
Between kisses, because the two over affection couple can't break away, they try to converse what they want to do and if the other is comfortable.  
  
Do you want to sit here? I can work something out."  
  
Zuko raises his eye brown, teasing expression clear on his face. "As in?"  
  
"Well, do you want me to tell you or just do it?"  
  
"I trust you Jet. I think you know what I like and dislike. Besides," Jet circles behind Zuko, making Zuko crane his head back to see his upside down husband.  
  
"You're my husband."  
  
Jet blushes easily when called that, actually anyone bringing it up that they're married makes him flustered and he has a habit of looking at the ring, it's a mediocre band because jewelry doesn't actually convey what they feel. Needlessly said, Jet is a hopeless romantic.

When Jet sighs against Zuko's neck, it makes him shiver and of course Jet saw the way his body jerkes upward slightly, he tenses more when Jet's rough hands glide up his arms.  
  
"Tell me when to stop."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
He slowly slides off Zuko's sweater jacket, then presses his thumbs in Zuko's shoulder, rolling them as he massages him, relaxing him until he feels comfortable, less tense and more ready.  
  
"I'm going below the waist, is that okay?"  
  
Zuko's calm, heart thumps bit by bit because of how close they are, Jet's breathe hot on his exposed neck a shoulder.  
  
Dipping his hands down to familiar territory, first Zuko parting his legs voluntarily, smoothing up and down Zuko's thigh, squeezing and pinching the soft, tender skin. There's heat below, he hears Zuko's breathing speed up, indicating he's deathly close to where Zuko wants him.  
  
He's Zuko's husband, he's a generous to his sweet husband. Then Jet notices..  
  
"Hey, I just noticed the tall mirror over there," Jet is referring to the tall mirror over by the unpacked large boxes tucked against the middle of the wall. Jet has an idea, because why wouldn't he when he's slowly unraveling his husband, now he can see him clearly unravel in the mirror.  
  
It's good for teasing, he'll look at himself fall apart in by his lover's trained touches. Jet has decent experience, in fact it's good experience, so does Zuko, because experimental sex is fun with your partner and half of the time it was pretty tame, nothing too crazy with small chances of being out of your comfort zone. In intimacy, can't see a point in forcing spouses to stop their vanilla "lifestyle" all because of people's judgmental opinions.  
  
They're fine where they are. Trying new things when there's opportunity, like the mirror.  
  
Now Jet is in his initial spot, this time he's teasing Zuko's folds, light feathery circles, using the reflection of them as a guide, not only following Zuko's voice of what is pleasant and what isn't, he's using his expressions and certain subtle facial forms to determine if something is right.  
  
So far Zuko's panting lightly, clearly wanting more than he's getting, but he's a often patient man when it comes down to this.  
  
There's always a reward to it. Like right now, inserting his middle finger in Zuko's hole, pumping him as his digit overstimulates his nerves. There's a hand clutching firmly at his arm, each stroke earning a tighter and tighter squeeze, Jet doesn't mind it at all. He's happy Zuko is enjoying himself.  
  
So he sprinkles in those compliments that really make Zuko flustered and embarrassed.  
  
"You look gorgeous, watching you in the mirror is exciting."  
  
There's this index inserted, curling up and rubbing at the place that makes Zuko puddy. Jerking his hips, clutching at Jet with both hands with desperation and stimulation so ecstatic and electrifyingly delectable.  
  
He's watching himself withering in his adoring husband's arms, submission to his touch is practically bound and he's not good at pretending he isn't affected from the way Jet treats him. The way he's fingering Zuko's cunt and how his thumb strokes his clit just right, he tries to fuck himself with Jet's fingers, slick and wet.  
  
He hears himself, he sees himself, lewd and for once...  
  
He doesn't feel disgusting, he feels..sexy?  
  
"Jet, Jet kiss me, please-!" He really doesn't need to ask, Jet connects their lips and the kiss is as is, soft and gentle. Jet slows down to saver this, the way Zuko's mouth is so inviting, hearing him pant like an animal in heat. He does something to him, he knows what it is, and he wants to keep pleasuring his partner.  
  
His Zuko.  
  
He thrusts his fingers in and out of Zuko's hole and folds, fingers all slicked up with Zuko's arousal. He's so wet and it's slippery touching him, making it better.  
  
A rapid stroke of his clit and fast thrust of his fingers in Zuko's cunt was enough for to shake and tense up, breathing still arousing and hot.  
  
"Wanna go again? You don't have to-"

"Jet don't worry, please stop treating me like I'll break. I really want you to make love to me. I love how you're gentle, I really do, but I want you to really take me and be a little rougher. Go harder, don't be so gentle."  
  
They don't always do rough. Sometimes rough sex is when taking the edge off is necessary, but even their version of rough sex is a little gentle, so Jet knows what Zuko wants.  
  
The husband removes his hand from his husband's still leaking, pink and soft arousal.  
  
He dances around to the front, not tip-toeing around what his lover wants. He knows that Zuko knows Jet will do anything, so if Zuko wants rough sex, he'll do it.  
  
"So you're saying you want to be fucked?" Saying it that way makes it more affirmative, he earns a nod from his husband.  
  
"Where? On the desk? The bed? Maybe by the window?"  
  
"And subject everyone to voyeurism? I don't think so."  
  
"Zuko, we're really not anywhere that has many people just walking by a normal secluded area."  
  
"Then what's the point? And you're saying that as if teens or young adults don't go out to weird south side places. If the area seems secluded, then anything is game. Maybe there's horny visitors who came out here."  
  
"Then they're just watching me pound my husband."  
  
Zuko for a moment is thrown off by the word husband. Nothing else was really shocking.  
  
"Such a kid."  
  
"You want to be screwed on the desk, or.."  
  
"I mean..we never tried the desk, but I don't think it's comfortable. I mean, unless I'm bent over."  
  
"Do you want to do that?"  
  
Zuko was quiet for a second, but remembering how to speak came with a reply.  
  
"I think that's certainly..different. let's try it."  
  
"And if you don't like it-"  
  
"-we can try something else," Zuko finished a common thing Jet says.  
  
"Exactly. C'mon."  
  
Zuko's propped himself up using his elbows, arms and hands still relaxing on the table, waiting patiently as Jet aligns himself then finally getting it.  
  
"Don't worry about easing in, just go for it."  
  
"Zuko.."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Jet frowns, but sighs all the same.  
  
"Okay."  
  
So Jet breaches him, there's a temporary stop and it picks up with so much force, it makes Zuko try to dig into the wood when his husband's thick cock pushes all but gently into him, finally at the threshold with him filing Zuko up, it's suffocating and it can be compared to a first time experience, but there's no restraint or careful prepping while doing this. No consideration, but Jet's reluctant hold on him expresses his regret with the yelp his husband made.  
  
It is pain, but it subsides with will, not naturally gone like time went by.  
  
"Move, please?"  
  
Jet follows the role, gripping Zuko's hips until a bruise forms, he doesn't waist anytime taking and taking from his spouse, ripping out moans and pleads to go harder, and it makes him more vocal.  
  
"J-Jet-et! I want to do th-this more of-of-often. Spirits! Eee..I can barely spe-speak!! You're incredible, you're great. Please hit that spot again-ah!"  
  
Zuko can't hold himself up anymore, he's facing down on the desk, upper body in a position that resembles someone who's weak in the knees, can't do anything, he made this messy and rough bed, now he sleeps in it.  
  
In other words...  
  
Zuko is being pounded to the point he can only moan and say things incomprehensible to him, nothing but a mess who's turned around and now his thighs are around Jet, accepting the way he's made his mark. Jet has made his mark since the first time, but this is new, different, it feels nice, exciting and loving. It's surprising to Zuko too, but it sparks that emotion.  
  
He almost falls back, but Jet holds the back of Zuko's head.  
  
"You okay pretty boy?"  
  
"Imagine calling your husband pretty boy before he passes out.."  
  
"What? Am I wrong? Are you not pretty?"  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Zuko sighs and Jet lays him back gentle on the table, pressing their hips together, leg swung over Jet's shoulder.  
  
"Still wanna go?"  
  
"I mean, why wouldn't we?"

Jet chuckles and Zuko flushes because of it, turning his head to avoid contact with the man towering him, big like an erected building.  
  
Hand on his thigh, free hand on his bruised hip, pounding into his husband with purpose, Zuko is more than a quick screw, he doesn't vocalize how he knows it, but those eyes look down at him like he's the most beautiful person Jet has seen (and arguably what Jet really believes.)  
  
So Zuko arches his back off the hard wood desk, gripping at the sides of the platform, an orgasm wrecking his body, Jet slips from his partner and released on his husband's pale thigh.  
  
Before they could even catch a breather, the front door unlocks, Izumi giving the traditional home greeting while leaving her shoes at the foot of the lower platform before stepping on the higher platform leading to the main room.  
  
"Papa? Father? I'm home. School was fine for once. But I forgot my umbrella so I'm sorry for wetting the floor, I'm grabbing a towel now-"  
  
She heard a door slam shut when she enters the first story hallway.  
  
The bathroom door is open, so she of course opens the closet in the bathroom and grabbed one of the small spare towels, frizzing her hair as she dries it. She rubs strands of her long jet-black hair together with the towel.  
  
The towel is white and unbelievably soft, she basks in the softness of the cloth.  
  
The door opens and closes in one smooth motion, footsteps stop at the bathroom and it's Jet.  
  
"Heyyyy..pumpkin.."  
  
"Hi papa!" Izumi goes for a hug despite how wet she is, Jet has no complaints though.  
  
"If I heard you correctly, you said school was fun for once? That's great. What happened?"  
  
"Well..I have a crush on this girl, but I also like this guy from my science class and they're both really nice, great personalities with nice ambitions- and am I talking too much? This is embarrassing, is it? Papa!"  
  
"Calm down, you're fine. And for the record, I think it's great that you like these people, but I think you should really think about this.."  
  
"I have! I'm happy because I realized I really like this girl..I think she's dropping hints that she likes me too. What can I do? I'm very confused papa."  
  
Jet ruffles his daughter's soft hair, it's like silk, just like her father.  
  
"I know pumpkin, trust me, I know."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A whispered 'Fuck' and 'thank you husband.'  
  
Tissue isn't enough to clean himself up, he needs a damn bath, but he digresses.  
  
A tissue will have to do.  
  
He prepares him, but he hears the two outside chatting..  
  
"So you can't decide who you like more?"  
  
"No-! I..I feel like I like the other more, but even though we aren't together, I feel like I'm picking favorites."  
  
"Trust me, you aren't. You know I never dated anyone in middle school or high school."  
  
"How come?" Izumi asked.  
  
Jet shrugs.  
  
"I'm not sure. I guess..I felt as though a relationship will make Zuko a third wheel, and I was reluctant enough to pick anyone over him. I guess I knew in some way I like, maybe somehow I knew subconsciously- and if I didn't know, I knew that a relationship outside of ours would be tarnished in a way if I brought in someone outside of that."  
  
Izumi gave a content look to her father, smile small but warm all the same. She isn't big on smiling or showing much emotion outside of family, so every smile is a gift to Jet.  
  
"You love father a lot."  
  
"Did you doubt I didn't?"  
  
"No." Her smile reaches her piercing blue eyes, color nothing like anyone in Zuko's family, no golden eyes like her father, but they're beautiful. It's piercing and gorgeous, like an ocean color.  
-  
It's Mrs. Yue again, she looks tired and has about two coffee cups on her work station, one has no lid so Zuko can see it's empty, the other has a liquid shadow on the inside to indicate there's something at least in it.  
  
"How was your week?"  
  
"Uhm," Zuko situations himself in the cushiony chair, "I think it was fine. I don't know if bringing up my sex life is weird or not.."  
  
Mrs. Yue's leg is bouncing excessively, jittering because of the caffeine.  
  
"No not at all. Please, go on."

Zuko let's out a quiet nervous laugh, for the reason his therapist has the jitters from two cups of coffee and for the matter he's sharing this. Therapy has been awhile and it's not weird for a therapy place to open in the middle of December, it snows hard where they live that the snow piles up on itself. Zuko got here early, thankfully.  
  
And yes, no Jet. He's at home with Izumi, probably trying to cook dinner with his daughter. It sounds like them.  
  
"Well me and my husband, Jet had somewhat of what could be considered rough sex."  
  
"If I may ask, how was the experience? You never explicitly told me about your sex life, but you said you don't like force. So I am a little concerned if this was destructive behavior or simply trying something new with your husband."  
  
Hearing other's address Jet as Zuko's husband really triggers something in his head, it was a possessive thought and Zuko felt some shame.  
  
"It wasn't destructive I promise. I'm use to "vanilla" sex, I normally like the slow approach sometimes, and Jet's nice about it. He was a bit concerned about the outcome of us trying something new, but it was..pleasant. I for some reason feel more loved than ever."  
  
Mrs. Yue crossed her legs to calm the jittering, "did he do anything to make you believe he loves you less..? Or is it that the experience was so..let's say exciting, that you felt at that time, and of course now, that he loves you even more?"b  
  
"Yes!" Zuko jumped forward in his seat.  
  
"That's exactly it- I never doubted him because he REALLY does anything he can for me and our daughter, so I'd be delusional and not only that, I'd be a liar to say he doesn't love me with everything he has. It just felt passionate, I was scared and I even suggested it, it was fun and I want to try it again."  
  
"Is something stopping you?"  
  
"Should I test the waters? I don't want to panic and disappoint!"  
  
Mrs. Yue hummed in acknowledgment, bobbing her head up and down.  
  
"I see. Has he ever gotten upset before?"  
  
"As in?" Zuko forrows his eyebrows.  
  
"As in have you ever had a panic attack, an out of body experience, etc."  
  
Zuko twiddles his thumbs, leaning back in the plump cushiony chair.  
  
"When we first uh, had sex, I dissociated and he wasn't upset. I was scared quite a bit, quite a bit." Zuko repeated those words twice and was silent, only clearing his throat. His eyes wonder around the office, scaling the walls, a vent on the wall, an eraseable mini white board on the door, it's clear someone before him wrote on it ' have a good day ♡!' It is nice.  
  
There's a table with a violet colored cloth atop of it, with various miscellaneous art tools like brushes, paint, stacks of paper and an already finished in detail painting that appears to still be wet despite it's finish. It appears to be a portrait of an Asian woman, maybe it's the client herself?  
  
"Zuko?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah. Sorry."  
  
"It's alright. You can finish if you'd like."  
  
Zuko nods, clearing his throat once more.  
-  
There's an unexpected knock at the door, Zuko is busy in the kitchen keeping watch of the almost finished stew, checking on the rice in the rice cooker. The meat looks tender enough, but besides that it's almost done.  
  
Jet answered the door and he called for his husband from the main room, Zuko uses his apron to clean his hands, asking Izumi to take over and turn off the fire once it's finished.  
  
Family have a way of shocking, especially when they show up without notice. And Zuko has to think that his sister knew about this person's visit.  
  
This member of his family zoomed by Jet and also tackled Zuko, hug tight like it would be from this member.  
  
"Oh Zuko," the older woman got a good look at Zuko's face, "you are so handsome. I'm happy you got your surgery, Azula has told me a lot."  
  
This woman is Zuko and Azula's mother, Ursa.

She's a kind mother who had no choice but to abandon her two children and started over. She wasn't meant to marry Ozai, their father (more like spermbank.) He isolated her and made her cut connection to the man she actually loved and planned to marry, even going as far to make her write him a letter full of lies.  
  
Now she's here, holding her son's face in her hands and staring at him like he's a precious and rare gem.  
  
Unfortunately, this is overwhelming and he pushes himself away from her hold.  
  
Jet closes the door and stands by his husband, rubbing his back, hand on his shoulder for comfort.  
  
Jet whispers, "are you okay?"  
  
Zuko whispers back, "I'm fine. Thank you."  
  
Ursa says nothing, taken aback by her son's sudden reaction, but ultimately understood she just pulled him into a hug without much warming or consent.  
  
"Uh, Jet this is my mother, Ursa. Mother, this is my husband Jet."  
  
His mother pipped up, "oh! Azula mentioned something about you being married. She didn't tell me who you were though. I'm pleased to meet you," her smile is motherly and kind, something Jet remembers from his own mother.  
  
She almost makes him cry, but he holds it together.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too..Mrs?"  
  
Ursa giggles behind her hand, flagging Jet.  
  
"Just Ursa, but you can call me mother-in-law as well." She winks.  
  
Jet likes her.  
  
"Mother! Oh goodness." Zuko is flustered, hiding his face in his hands.  
  
"Oh I'm just teasing. Thank you Jet for taking care of my son. I heard you two were good friends correct?"  
  
Now they're making conversation. This is a late, 'meet my family.'  
  
"Father the stew is ready!"  
  
Zuko whips around and storms for the kitchen.  
  
"Did you turn off the stove?"  
  
Leaving Jet and Ursa alone, awkward smiles and clearing throats, Jet patting at his pants pockets.  
  
"Would you like to have a seat?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Thank you."  
  
She seats herself on the couch with grace, body language screaming proper lady.  
  
Jet just slowly seated himself at the far end of the couch, arm on the armrest.  
  
"What is your major? Did you go to college?"  
  
"I got a trade, still working for my engineering degree, but currently I'm a mechanic and have my own work shop. Well, I rented it out from some grumpy old man who has an angry son."  
  
Ursa laughs a little.  
  
"I'm sure Zuko is proud, I think from the sound and looks of everything, you two are doing well for yourselves. Moving to the south in this little secluded area is lovely, quiet and only the whistle of birds. I'm a bird watcher."  
  
"That's neat. Can you tell me any bird facts?"  
  
Ursa taps her chin.  
  
"Well you've heard the phrase, 'better sleep with one eye open?'"  
  
Jet nods.  
  
"Well ducks quite literally do so. It's so the other group can sleep soundly, but they also can leave parts of their brain functions on, so they'll be alerted of predators. And hummingbirds are lightweight, there's a cross species of hummingbirds that are called hummingbird moths. Lastly, crows can mimic people, possibly greater than parrots. They can mimic voices, cars, other animals towards carcasses because they might not be able to crack them open like a shell. Otherwise, can't think of anything else."  
  
"Wow," what else would you think of when some says a crow can sound like a fucking car?  
  
"Oh! There's a bird called the blue tit. I did think it was funny-" and Jet did too apparently because he's snickering while trying not to sound like an immature adult who hasn't grown out of laughing at jokes a 12 year old would make.  
  
"I'm so sorry- it's just, blue tit?"  
  
"I know right? Imagine calling out, 'look, A blue tit!' And everyone who's never heard of such bird will look at you funny."  
  
She has a good sense of humor apparently.  
  
She watches get over his laughing fit.  
  
"You know Jet, I like you."  
  
"As in..?"  
  
Ursa blanked once, twice, three times.

"Oh! Nonono. I mean you're great. You make for good conversation, I saw the way you rushed to my son's aid to comfort him, he seems so comfortable around you. The fact he has you brings me so much joy. I walked out on him because I couldn't deal with my ex-husband's abuse anymore." She says husband like it's a vile slur.  
  
And from what he's told or heard by mistake, the man is a monster.  
  
"I got remarried, you probably already knew that, and of course I have a child, a little girl."  
  
Jet gives Ursa a generous smile.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you."  
  
Ursa returned the smile.  
  
"Dinners ready!"  
  
Izumi and Zuko brought a tray of food, a good amount to get you full with one or two bites.  
  
"On the floor everyone," they did as Zuko says and aligns themselves on the floor, getting situated and comfortable.  
  
"Do you pray before eating?"  
  
"Occasionally. Why?" Zuko inquiries.  
  
"I was just thinking we could do a nice traditional prayer. But of course if you're not religious then that's okay!"  
  
"No mother, we can do this."  
  
And they did.  
  
Afterwards Izumi and Jet started digging in.  
  
"How did I marry someone great as you?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Are you talking about the food?"  
  
"Yes Zuko, I married the food."  
  
"That's unfortunate. I thought we had something."  
  
"You knew what I meant."  
  
Zuko's face was deadpan, he shrugs and eats the small bowl of rice, not exactly digging into it, more like savoring it. At least, that's what it looks like.  
  
Ursa giggles at the couple's banter, drawing attention to herself.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Ursa's lips flatline but arch up again in that gentle smile with a joyous look in her deep brown eyes.  
  
"Nothing. I just wonder if this is how all you two banter all the time."  
  
Izumi answers the million dollar question, "it's somewhat like this. They flirt more so."  
  
Zuko wants to live in a hole, and of course Jet is getting a kick out of this.  
  
"Mother-in-law, you wanna hear the story of our wedding?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Jet no-!"  
  
"So, I'm sitting in my dressing room panicking.."  
  
The night turned into mangled laughs, memories and jokes. Zuko has his mother back, and it feels like Jet just got his birth mother back. Ursa is sweet and kind woman with a lovely sense of humor, she's quite amused by Jet's jokes, enjoying stories from Izumi and stories about Izumi.  
  
It was an actually pleasant night.  
  
Now Ursa is offered to stay and she sleeps in the same room with Izumi, it's 10:30 PM and Zuko can only assume they're asleep.  
  
Because Jet's stealing kisses from him, there's a breathy moan from Zuko, and while he enjoys the attention, his mother is down the hall. That's not to say that they've never had sex when Izumi's in her room, but his mom just came into his life and he's not sure this is appropriate.  
  
He's vocal about it and Jet backs off, no talking back or trying to convince him to, he's not pushing him either.  
  
Zuko appreciates it.  
  
"I'll make it up to you, okay?"  
  
Jet plants a final kiss on Zuko's cheek.  
  
"It's okay babe. Don't sweat it. I think I'd be embarrassed too if my mom heard me screwing my husband."  
  
His hair fans out on the comfy pillow, curled up in the blanket as the night makes him shiver.  
  
"Come here, it's goddamn cold."  
  
There's a smirk playing on Zuko's lips, he makes himself comfortable and curls up to his his partner, gathering as much warmth as possible, throwing a leg over Jet's thigh, pressing them together as humanly possible.  
  
After a good quiet moment, Jet awkwardly clears his throat and speaks up.  
  
"Um..Zuko?"  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" They're pressed together to where Jet is aroused.  
  
"Hm? Maybe. I'm not sure." Zuko moves his hips.  
  
"You are such a tease," Jet flips Zuko on his back.  
  
"What about your mom?"  
  
"Along as I'm quiet."  
  
"So you admit you're the loud one?"  
  
"I never said I wasn't. But try not to squeak the bed, alright?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Jet lowers himself, giving a chaste kiss, then delving deeper, now it's just passion.  
-  
Zuko stole Jet's shirt, it's big and long on him, and it's far too early for anyone to be up. He tip toes to the kitchen, first objective is to brew coffee, put toast in the toaster and eat fruit from a zip lock bag that he bought from a market that wasn't stationed too far from their home. Nice man who looked at Zuko like he didn't have a ring on that you can see clearly.  
  
He asked Zuko something before he left, "who is all this fruit for? Or do you just like to eat healthy."  
  
He couldn't be older than 35.  
  
"I do, but it's for my husband and daughter as well. Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
He left, not caring to look back at the man.  
  
When he takes the fruit out of the refrigerator, he slams it shut upon hearing a voice.  
  
"Enjoyed yourself last night?"  
  
Zuko whipped around so fast he had to rub his neck for a good moment.  
  
"It's okay, don't worry. I'm happy you can express yourselves, but a grown woman like myself can handle it better than poor Izumi."  
  
"I-I..I'm sorry. That was inappropriate-"  
  
"Zuko, what did I say?"  
  
"You..don't..mind?"  
  
"Yes. I mean," Ursa pops the toast up and swiftly props it on a plate she grabbed from the upper cabinet, "I'm happy for you. I heard what happened, so I'm happy you can express your love that way. But you have a little uh.." Ursa points at her son's neck.  
  
"Want a scarf? I have makeup."  
  
"Ughhhhh!!!!!" Zuko can't help hiding his face in his hands.  
  
It gets more embarrassing when Jet struts out the bedroom, hair a mess, no shirt, but at least he has pants on.  
  
"Morning- shit."  
  
"Jet!"  
  
"Good morning~☆ to you too. Would you pancakes? My family at home loves it, especially my little girl."  
  
"Sure.." Jet scratches his head.  
  
"Do you have pancake mix?"  
  
"Uh..in the left cabinet."  
  
Ursa shuffled to the cabinet and take out what she needs, walking around like the two disheveled people in the room aren't there, she's even humming..?  
  
"You know something? I think my mama would've loved to meet you.  
  
She didn't glance back, "thank you Jet, really, that means a lot." She's busy buttering the pan while pouring in batter afterwards.  
  
Zuko scoops up the plate with the toast, approaching Jet, "morning."  
  
"Morning to you too."  
-  
"How in the FUCK does Ozai have my phone number?"  
  
"Zuzu I keep telling you I don't know how father-"  
  
"You mean spermbank? Yeah go on."  
  
So, what the fuck is going on?  
  
It's a good 2 years since Ursa came back, since mother came back. And it's been pleasant, he misses so much and interestingly you can drink with your mom, have a fun conversation but it's light jokes and memories. They had their emotional talk, they're open and a little more comfortable.  
  
he actually has a guardian now, Ursa has always been that, the kind blindfold to life, trying to treat her son about compassion, kindness and how to be patient. But abuse reconstructs everything, especially a child who has little knowledge of love and the things around him, only told by his uncle and mother was that everything is okay.  
  
Desparetly trying to keep him oblivious, keeping him "innocent."  
  
It was a sham of course, but Zuko knew that already. Your family can only do so much to protect you.  
  
He knows your father shouldn't burn your face with a kettle, he knows your father isn't meant to berate you while also having favoritism.  
  
You know your old man is fucking abuser when he finds nothing else to do with his day but to antagonize you, your mother, and your sister, even if she doesn't realize the emotional abuse.  
  
He occasionally pops up in his mind, but he's quickly forgotten because he insignificant in Zuko's life, just like he was in Ozai's. He doesn't understand why this man would call, why did he even answer? He didn't know the number, but the voice on the other line was enough to make Zuko drop his phone on the hard kitchen floor.  
  
He destroyed the phone, he doesn't know if he's being irrational, but hearing that man's voice makes waste come up Zuko's throat, vomiting in the sink, unfortunately.  
  
He turns on the tap, cleaning the sink then washing out his mouth.

'She was born lucky, you were lucky to be born.' Vivid imagery flickers like an old timey movie behind his eyelids. His words are echoing in like he's in an empty room.  
  
So, that's where this leads to Azula, coming home to a fear struck Zuzu, she slowly puts her bag on the counter, trying to quietly approach her sobbing brother.  
  
When she touches his back..  
  
"Don't touch me! Don't you dare!"  
  
And it's why Zuko yells about why Ozai having his number.  
  
"Zuzu I promise you, I don't know! Besides, I wouldn't worry about it, he can't do anything to you-"  
  
"Shut up! You don't have any clue of what you're talking about! You may be over it all because he played favorites, but I'm not!" Zuko points at himself, finger gabbing at his chest.  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! Because I'm not constantly breaking down, not worrying about what people think, and not looking for my husband to fuck me senseless until I forget my trauma."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Get the hell out! Now!" Zuko points to the door, and within an instant did Azula start grabbing her shit like her bag and car keys, about to storm out but stopped at the door by Jet, she's only chest tall compared to Jet.  
  
"Salutations Jet. Go comfort my brother for me?" She brushes by him, bumping shoulders roughly, quickly rushing to her car. Jet didn't stay outside long enough to see if she's actually leaving, obviously his mind is on why she looked so angry and why Zuko needs comfort. Was it another panic attack?  
  
He slings his bag over his head and plops it down on the couch.  
  
He's wearing that jumpsuit he wore years ago when moving back in his old house, reuniting with Zuko. He smells like oil and gas, the usual pungent smell that is oh so familiar to Zuko.  
  
"Koko?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
He steps into the kitchen, finding his husband in a fetal position, rocking like a broken child.  
  
He doesn't say anything, he knows Zuko is aware of his presence, so he just sits in front of his partner, legs crossed, hands on his knees.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Why are you not sure?"  
  
"Because of what Azula said."  
  
This might be the source of what happened, or at least one of the sources. Jet doesn't know if anything else happened, the two are close now and have fights that involves feelings being hurt, but this looks more severe.  
  
"Can I ask what she said?"  
  
Zuko turned on his back, hand lazily on his stomach.  
  
"Jet, do you think I'm using you? I-I mean...I like us, I like having you around, I'm happy, but.."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Zuko sighs.  
  
"Azula said I only use you to fuck me senseless so I can't think about what happens in high school.  
  
Jet let's out a audible 'ah'.  
  
"Is that what you think? I don't feel that way, I'm happy to be here, be here for you. I think there's purpose to what we do, I enjoy it, I'm sure you do too. Do you only think of using me as a quick fuck?"  
  
"No-! I don't! I promise, I swear.."  
  
"Zuko, I believe you. I never doubted you." Jet pats his thigh, signaling for Zuko to come over and sit, and he listens. Sitting on his leg, afraid of eye contact.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Jet kisses the corner of Zuko's mouth, kiss stolen when Zuko turns his head to meet Jet's lips. He's soft, he smells like oil and it's a welcomed smell- it's almost comforting and it binds him to earth.  
  
He licks Zuko's bottom lip, swiping his tongue across his lip and brushing his tongue against Zuko's.  
  
Their intimacy is over long enough to really ask Zuko what's wrong, and he tells him everything. There's nothing else Jet can do, he's protective of his family, that's why he's cradling Zuko so strongly, like he shield him anything, his body is made of steel while Zuko is made up out of cheap plastic, breaking down any moment. What does he say? It's okay? It'll be fine? He's never had an abusive father because he doesn't even who he is, where he is, and frankly he could less of a shit. His mama is what mattered, she was his rock. But Zuko, he just got his mother back, he's trying to grow a family and deal with everything the best way he can.  
  
But his father is his ultimate weakness, the villain of a classical heroes comic. The difference is that the heroes are meant to win, but Zuko wins nothing.  
  
Yet, he wins everything.  
  
"I can't cheer you up or anything, but..from the looks of it, the old man has no one, no family. His "wife" and "kids" left, you all left him. I'd say you have more than him. You have Izumi, Ursa Azula, if she still won't be pissed."  
  
"And what about you? Do I have you?"  
  
"You'll always have me."  
-  
It's a repeated, 'don't call this number again' deal. For a week he stopped, then the bastard calls again, then it's every other day. They let the phone ring now, Zuko has a new phone, but still afraid Ozai will call him personally. No amount of 'wrong number' and 'wrong residence' would stop the calls.  
  
Suddenly though, it stopped during New Year's. Zuko, Jet, Izumi and Ursa along with Azula (they actually made up) went to a shrine up North for New Year's Eve, making a wish after throwing coins and ringing the bell.  
  
Hands clap together twice and they make their silent prayers. This is new to Jet, but he likes it, the weather is nice and chill up North, it was freezing for the last couple of days when they came here. They stopped their prayer once fireworks went off, everyone awws and cheers for a new beginning.  
  
Izumi excitedly grabs Jet's sleeve, "papa, papa, look!" Jet looks at what Izumi's pointing at, and it's a stand selling apples dipped in chocolate with different things sprinkled on it as a finishing touch.  
  
"Alright pumpkin. Hey, you three," the trio glance back at Jet, paying attention, "we're getting chocolate apples, you want any?"  
  
Azula hums, "Get me some skewers instead. On our way down here we passed by one."  
  
"And you two?" Izumi is 14, yes, but she can still act like a child. At least she still has time to do so, tugging impatiently on her father's sleeve and he says nothing.  
  
Ursa perked up, "apples please? I appreciate it." Shes bows slightly and comes back up.  
  
"I haven't really thought about what I wanted. Sorry."  
  
Jet gives a reassuring smile, "no worries. How about this, I'll surprise you, sound good?"  
  
"Zuzuuuuu," Azula holds her brother's hand, saying his nickname in a sing-song tone.  
  
They're not entirely over it, but Zuko doesn't know that she called their "father" to leave Zuko alone. Now, she still has no idea why he thought he could just call his son without thinking, no one will accept him. If he was at their door, poor, helpless and defenseless, Azula can only think of what she'd do (interestingly she would slam the door in Ozai's face) But Zuko, she knows he's hurt, scared and even seeing his picture made him panic like the man was actually there.  
  
This is his impact.  
  
This is how badly he's fucked up.  
  
Apparently he wanted to 'catch up' and Azula opposed him many, many, many times. The time she spent at Jin's house, pretending her two fluffy puppies are their children, from really cliche dates and great sex, she had to get the old man off of her brother's back.  
  
Even if he didn't think she cared.  
  
Zuko apologizes for everything, but Azula is sorry too while simultaneously saying the fight wasn't a big deal and she wasn't bothered.  
  
Zuko, knowing his sister well, didn't argue and only smiled her, earning the 'you look like a creep', comment.  
  
In the present now, they're walking from a variety of stands, looking at different things, they have sparklers, they bought 5 masks in total, all different. Zula is a Tengu, Ursa is a kitsune (Azula made a joke about their mama being a sliver fox. She does look good for her age) Zuko's is the iconic Noh Hannya mask of the jealous woman, horns representing said jealousy. Azula started to count off who had masks and how many are left, there's two left and-  
  
Well, speaking of two.  
  
"We're back-what's with the funky masks?" Jet inquiries, greatly thrown off by the three in masks, it's a little freaky if you were caught off guard like Jet.  
  
Izumi on the other hand..  
  
"Oh! Is this for me?" It's the mask of the Blue Spirit. Izumi slides it on with ease, her can't be seen but Zuko knows his daughter better than anyone, she's 100% happy about it as she wanted one for a long time. Urban myths of her culture is more her thing.  
  
And for Jet, Zuko approaches him with the mask of the Setsubun, he puts on Jet's face and gestures for him to hold it in place while Zuko goes behind him to tie it back. Zuko has said nothing since his husband walked up, it keeps up the role better and it's an absent thought in Jet's mind as he can only focus on the mask in the mini mirror at the stand.  
  
Zuko's shoulders shake with laughter but it's quiet and muffled by the Hannya mask. Azula wisps around, taking her meat on a stick and giving the chocolate apple to her mother, who lifts up ber mask to take a bite.  
  
It's pretty good.  
  
But Jet's staring, mask or not, he knows when Jet is looking at him. "Here," Jet gave him something wrapped in paper, upon opening he sees a steamed bun, biting into it he tastes meat that must be beef, he can also taste vegetables. He pats Jet's head as a 'thanks'  
  
"Zuzu," Azula puts her free hand on Zuko's shoulder, "let's go see the dancers, yeah?" Zuko simply nods, still not talking.  
-  
Azula is shoving through people, someone calls her a bitch and Ursa reacts as a mother would, then they keep moving until reaching the front, seeing the dancers swing the sticks of fire while moving with the beat. One dancer was doing so good, she twirled the stick in a circler motion above her head with one hand, tossing it up, she spun around fluidly and finally, she did a handstand that was all too familiar to Azula, but the dancer catches the stick between her toes.  
  
These dancers all dance, move, and look familiar.  
  
Then Azula remembers being told by Ty Lee that she has sisters who look exactly like her.  
  
The resemblance is uncanny, it's fucking weird to have siblings who look just like you. It's like they're all twins or some shit, maybe they're clones? The point is Azula great mind figures this out and now she wants to unfigure this out. She brings up her mask and bites her meat on a stick, it's tough like jerky, but enjoyable none the less.  
  
Izumi eats her chocolate peanut covered apple, taking a big chunk out of it, clearly enjoying her little snack as she continued to take more by chunks.  
  
Even with all the noise, she can hear her niece munch.  
  
And by the time Izumi finishes her apple and Azula chews the last piece of meat on the stick, the show is over. There's a big flow of flames bursting the stage, finishing off with more colorful fireworks in the air, just colorful loud sparks.  
  
Azula sighs, the main female lead grabs a microphone to make an announcement, but Azula's stomach aches, it's fucking awful and started when the meat tried to digest the food they called meat. Maybe she should kick Jet's ass for bringing her that, but then again this is also not his fault.  
  
Plus she's not sure if its acceptable to kick her brother's husband ass.  
  
Speaking of the two dorks, where the hell are they? Something tells Azula she prefers to not know the answer to that question, they're probably far off having their own bonding moment. Now whatever that may be, she doesn't try to think about it.  
  
"Azula, are you okay?" Her mother asks with genuine concern.  
  
She doesn't know if she'll get over the fact her mother cares about her, still recovering from those thoughts that plagued her for so long. There's still cheers in the background that are flatlining in her ears, silence.  
"I'm fine- I think I need to rest. That meat tasted horrible, I might've been poisoned-Oh spirits! I might've been poisoned! Mother!" She also has to cope with the fact that everyone is out to get her, and bad meat that causes her stomach to ache is clearly a sign of an assault on her life. Ursa taps the shoulder of her niece, getting her attention they hold hands, Azula's hand in her mother's and her arm locked with Izumi's. They find their way out of the now dispersing but still massive crowd. The hung up festive lited lanterns and the light poles they come across really alumiate the bench they spot.  
  
They sit her down slowly with cautious, regardless she still slumps back against the back of the bench.  
  
"Aunt Azula, are you okay?"  
  
Azula let's out a weak chuckle, "pfft. Of course I am! Who do you think I am?" She let's out a dramatic villainous laugh. At least she's still herself.  
  
But she gags and pulls up her mask, launching herself toward the trashcan by the side of the bench, vomiting excessively.  
  
Ursa robs her back, pushing her bangs and fly aways back.  
  
Izumi sighs. Where's papa and father? She could only think of what they're doing and regret it after. They love each other, sure. She's old enough to know that, but she can say from what little she's seen except for unrealistic interpretations on Tv of marriage, holy spirits are they madly in love. A happy marriage can lead to a good childhood, right? Izumi can't think of anything wrong with her or things that went wrong when growing up. She was happy to have two dads (she can also play 'my dad can beat up your dad') who love her just as much, literally sacrificing to do anything for her.  
  
They almost didn't move because it would probably rip memories away from her, but didn't think she was bound to anything there than she is here.  
  
Her ultimate joy comes from her father's happiness, he's happy even with everything being the way it is. She's figured things out, she was also told things at the age she is now because she's smart. She's taken news well. Things can still hurt an emotionally cut off person like her father once was, she inherited it little too, but she still takes things awfully well.  
  
She can be brought to tears though, like Jet becoming her papa, the day her family became official by the laws of the land because honestly, they were already married in their own way. Everyone's clothes are red with some gold dazzled on, maybe on the straps that keep the robes together, the buttons as well. A stylish pattern also dazzled in gold, everyone's outfits popped and Jet lifted that veil.  
  
There was her father, he already looks like he was crying, her papa couldn't help himself from cupping Zuko's face.  
  
She was there, front view with every detail, it is the most memorable moment right now.  
  
She hopes they can all get together with their sparklers, circling each other with their masks on their faces. That too, would be memorable.  
-  
Zuko's mask was pulled up expose his lips and portion of his nostrils. His lips are spit-licked, slightly swollen red and pressed together in a tight line.  
  
Jet's is pulled back to rest atop his head of hair, he's smug about their kiss especially with how flushed his husband is.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jet teasingly used a sing-song tone, earning a grunt from the base of Zuko's throat. He's still saying nothing.  
  
"It was just a kiss, was it because I surprised you?"  
  
Zuko was getting tired of this man's games, he pulls Jet's mask down over his face and he removes his own.  
  
"Hey! I'm sorry-oof!"  
  
Zuko pulls Jet into a hug, it's tight and he can hear the heart of his significant other, it thumps loud and it's surely lively. Still chances to feel him, skin to skin, growing accustomed to his bare and beautifully sculpted body just to confirm he's here. They're at a festival in the North, snow crunching under their feet, prints in the white fluff evidence of them being here. Sure it'll disappear soon, but a footnote is better than anything.

Zuko kisses Jet's neck, at least the parts exposed to the nip of the air, his mouth warm on the man's gorgeous brown skin. He hears Jet's breath hitch, he throws his arms around Jet's neck, there's a bit of his jaw exposed so he makes his mark(s). A few nips of his skin between teeth, but mostly Jet receives passion marks.  
  
This stops with Zuko enjoying the soft fur around Jet's neck, it's white and unbelievably soft and comfortable, he could sleep here, Jet's arms are securing with his body being the best source of warmth.  
  
His mind wanders to someone else having the chance having Jet's attention, he doesn't know why his mind goes there, it makes his tighten his grip of the Kimono (which he looks great in along with those hakama pants. He should dress like this more. Festival or not.) He has to think positively, he's married to this man, they're husbands and have a lovely little girl- yet he can't help the twisting feeling in his stomach.  
  
And if Jet truly knows his husband, then he can see something is wrong. Good thing Jet truly does know his (handsomely gorgeous) husband.  
  
Jet pulls his Setsubun back on his head, he grabs Zuko's chin to make him gaze at him instead of gazing at the melting snow in the grass.  
  
"Zuko, I know something is wrong." Doesn't he always know? Same as when they were kids, always good at getting other's to admit their feelings to him and even confronting them to. Maybe it's bad, but so far he's helped Zuko with that skill of his.  
  
(As said, he's always good at telling something's wrong, but that's it. He doesn't have the answers neither does his educated guesses land him in the right direction.)  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Zuko buries his face in Jet's chest, he finds it cute like a shy cat. His sigh is soft, smile successfully formed on his blossom colored lips.  
  
"Zuko, can you tell me what to do? I hate doing nothing."  
  
Of course he does.  
  
Zuko hesitantly shows his face, cheeks the color of those red apples drenched in chocolate and crushed up almonds sprinkled on it. He could say it's because of the cold, it's possible, but he knows there's no point in exhausting himself to defend that if asked.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Jet is still smug.  
  
He leans down to meet his lovers soft plump lips, it's always nice kissing him, it's surreal sometimes but so grounding. There's a tree behind Jet that he leans back on, still trying to devour the noises Zuko makes along with groans and weak moans.  
  
Between their kiss, it's muttered, "I love you," there's a smile between the kiss before going back at it. They're all over each other, engulfed in each other's sounds and reactions. Makes Zuko's fingers itch, toes curling up tightly with a strong divine desire towards the man slipping his hand between the robes. He's seen the silk red high neck blouse, arm sleeves baggy, but to the wrist it is cuffed. It's only long to his mid waist, so untucking the shirt to slide his hands up Zuko's chest is quick.  
  
He took the time to loosen the robe just to touch skin, and the man is warm. The contact is welcomed because it helps put their worries to rest, even a little. It's grounding as those kisses from before, Jet's thumb making a circular motion around Zuko's nipple, touching the piercings (which has to be a crime with how often he's seen them through a shirt ) as well.  
  
Unfortunately..  
  
Zuko moans and at the same time there's a crunching of leaves, so the attempt to quiet him kinda worked.  
  
A fuzzy blue glove touches the tree, coming out the person, or grown man, with his almond hair pulled back in a wolf tail ponytail, olive skin, articles of clothing mostly consists of blue, white fur that line the bottom of the coat, then an extra layer around the neck, brown boots to make everything pop.  
  
They know this man, they definitely know this man, especially by his bearded chin scaling up the jawline and his faded mustache.  
  
He spoke then, "wait..I know you kids! You're Jet and....Zuko?"  
  
Sokka squints even though he's wearing glasses. "I know, I had softer and more feminine features when I was younger. I transitioned completely, well my idea of what complete means is different." Zuko's smile was genuine, but also crooked and awkward.  
  
Sokka didn't say anything about it, he has a teeth showing grin, clearly happy for the boy (and if it wasn't more clear, he was clapping with a 'yayyyy!'.)  
  
Jet though, irritable now, loudy clears his throat twice.  
  
"Huh..?" It clicks for Sokka, "wait! You two were having a 'private moment'. Don't worry, I totally understand. You know I-"  
  
"Mr. Sokka.."  
  
"I'm making it awkward? I mean it's not everyday you see kids from a high school you worked at, then see them doing what you two were doing."  
  
Sokka walked backwards carefully, "it's good, I'm leaving to see Suki," he also uses his thumbs to signal in the direction he's going.  
  
The two didn't know who Suki was, they didn't even want to try to dig up old memories just to see if they knew someone/seen someone like this 'Suki'.  
  
Still, Jet's take away from this is expected of him,  
  
"How long has he been there? Voyeurism?"  
  
"Oh Spirits Jet, I d-doubt he was watching. Goodness, that's so weird."  
  
Jet shrugs.  
  
"You never know."  
  
Zuko takes a good look at his Kimono, noticing the way they were opened, the jumbled up mess of his blouse.  
  
"Jet you need to tuck my shirt back into my pants, you are the who untucked them just to grope me." He left out the part where Jet also messed up the front of the robe.  
  
"Uhuh, how you want me to do that? Go under your robe?"  
  
Jet definitely couldn't tell if Zuko is blushing, he's so red from the chill, it could be half and half. But Jet is sure that he knows his answer is right with the way his eyebrows furrowed. Interestingly enough, he sighs and crouched down flipping the robes open to fix the blouse. He tries to move fluidly, pulling the pants by the waist band to tuck the shirt, then straightening it the best he can.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"It's good."  
  
Jet slips out underneath Zuko. Holy shit does he have an idea for later. Still, like a normal person (?) He replies, "that's good. Let's good," and once Zuko fixes the front robes his hand is held by Jet. That leaving to catch up with the three girls. Hopefully they weren't worried.  
-  
"Azula?"  
  
Azula, from 5 minutes worth of vomiting, basically emptying her stomach, she was resting on the wood bench, but as Izumi called her she rises.  
  
And mother's gone.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. What's bugging me is that damn meowing. It's driving me fucking crazy!" Azula strokes her bangs aggressively, then realizing she cursed.  
  
"I'm sorry Izumi."  
  
"Don't worry, I think I've heard and seen quite a bit more bizarre and shocking things."  
  
Azula laughs almost hysterically, that's just how she laughs, and it never changes. There's lines around her lips that indicates just that, she smiles far too much for a girl who doesn't show much about emotions and how to express them.  
  
She has progress still.  
  
And there's still that damn meowing!  
  
"Izumi, do you mind?" What Azula's asking is for her niece to find the source (sniff it out as Azula would've had said) and bring the cat to her. Izumi didn't have to go far, a small black cat with a pep in its steps, practically dashing for Izumi and she does pick it up and show Aunt Zula like she asked.  
  
The cat just meows even when Izumi tries her best, but when Azula says, "bring the crybaby here," she cradles the black furball almost, but it finds comfort on her shoulder. Its silenced like a whining toddler and she makes a clicking sound with her mouth, the cat responds with a light meow.  
  
Izumi can put this on the bizarre things list.  
  
There's another noise from the same direction came from, she heard voices, tones and volumes she's familiarize herself with.  
  
It's her parents, and they come at a lovely time. Their faces are covered but they switched masks.  
  
"Hey pumpkin- what is happening with you people today? First scaring me with the whole mask thing, now your sister-aunt is holding a cat."  
  
Zuko shrugs.

"She's always been that way. My sister is empathetic to animals, just not people. She use to take care of homeless puppies and once we had a whole family of cats in our attic. But uh, that one didn't turn out so good. Our father is a bastard."  
  
Zuko sat next to his sister, shuffling towards her to put an arm over her shoulder and the free hand on her other shoulder, admiring the black cat along with Zula. She is rocking lightly and slowly forward and backward, a pattern that's normally soothing to some.  
  
"Zuzu, can I keep her?"  
  
"Huh..? Why are you asking me?"  
  
"I want to know if you think I can raise this cat. This is a boy by the way. I've instantly thought of a name that fits, especially because this furball meows a lot. He quieted down though in my arms."  
  
Jet comes into the conversation, "any reason you think you should have this cat?"  
  
Azula held the cat like it would be stolen from her.  
  
"Because he's soft, he talks too much, I also think it makes for great company! Sure I have the most beautiful and lovely girlfriend on this entire rock we call earth, which I think is our second planet because the original was fucked."  
  
None respond to her theory about earth, instead Jet asks another question.  
  
"Company how? Doesn't Jin still have the two dogs?"  
  
"You mean fluffy and snowball?" Holy shit is Jin typical.  
  
"They're her dog's, they're also gross sometimes even though they're cute and good company. I want bisamon so then I'd have my own pet who I care about."  
  
Jet cocks his head to the left, eyebrow raised with a puzzled look, "who is Bisamon?"  
  
"The name of the cat, duh." Of course.  
  
Zuko adds on, "he's like the Japanese God of war, but also a character from an arcade game called Darkstalkers. He thrives off of blood."  
  
Jet nods, more of a puzzled look even with the explanation his husband gave him. God of war? Like what? Ares?  
  
"I'll explain more later. Where's mother?"  
  
Izumi spoke, "I don't know. When Azula got sick from the meat papa bought, we came here after watching a show and soon after grandma left."  
  
Calling Ursa grandma or grandmother sounds weird coming out of Izumi's mouth, but it is more so natural. This also brings on the thought that Ursa wouldn't be called grandma if she didn't have a grandchild.  
  
The other point is Azula was now sick because of meat on a stick, by looking at Jet you can see guilt, but Zuko left Azula's side to stand by his husband, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Should we look for her?"  
  
"Well let's first call. I hope she has her phone on her."  
  
Zuko slides the setsubun mask off.  
  
Zuko's Kimono has a pocket like compartment that he put his phone in, fishing out the device to dial his mother. It rings outloud on speaker, anticipation in the way Zuko taps his feet, in turn Jet holds his hand. With each ring he gets more anxious and it's so much more obvious with how he squeezes Jet's hand like those blood pressure pumps, tightening, tightening, tightening..  
  
The phone picks up.  
  
"Zuko?"  
  
"Mom, where are you?"  
  
"Oh! Did I worry you? I'm sorry hun. I bought a couple of trinkets! Are you with Azula?"  
  
Practically everyone on the other line all responded, "we're here!"  
  
"Oh good. Okay. I'm coming down the walkway, just wait for me."  
  
"Alright mama. Bye."  
  
She gave her salutations and hung up.  
  
Zuko let out a heavy sigh that sounds like it came from the depth of his chest, he smiles still, receiving a kiss on the cheek from his husband.  
  
This makes Azula whine.  
  
"Ugh! Watching you two makes me want to marry my girlfriend even more.."  
  
"You're getting married? Congrats."  
  
"Well..no, not exactly. She doesn't know yet, like, me proposing. Then I thought of it as too soon? You know I'm in my 20s-"  
  
"22."  
  
"-yeah, uhuh. I want to settle down in some weird way. The point is, I love her and that's what matters."  
  
Zuko sat next to his sister, sighing, and the hand he uses to pat her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's just about it."

The cat escaped out of Azula's grasp and as one would usually react, she reaches for Bisamon thinking he's going to jump, but.....the damn mischievous furball sat on her shoulder like a parrot.  
  
"Wha..what the hell?"  
  
"Well..I think he likes you."  
  
"You remind me of this video of a guy who had a cat on his head. He was so angry."  
  
Azula squints at her Niece, "that's hilarious."  
  
"What's hilarious?" It was Ursa's voice, but she wasn't alone. Sokka was there and a...red head? Zuko and Jet had to assume that was Suki, a woman dressed in a red Kimono with navy blue Hakama pants on.  
  
"Hey you're Zuko right?"  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
"Sokka told me about your surgery, congratulations! I've completed mine too."  
  
"That's neat."  
  
"Alright, let's light the sparklers!"  
-  
The way home Zuko did tell Jet more about bisamon, hell he told him about the dark stalkers franchise, it's something Azula and him both got to play in secret, they bonded too. Jet actually sat there and listened, asking questions about it, so far he likes Felicia.  
  
Admittedly Zuko's is Lilith while Azula's is Morrigan.  
  
The cat is wrapped in a shawl Azula always carries, it was just her favorite so she brought around wherever and whenever. Consider it materialistic comfort.  
  
The sparklers were nice, Azula wanted to burn Sokka as a "joke", saying it's how you become part of the group. Suki did absolutely nothing but giggle, Jet says "let it happen".  
  
All in all, it was fun. A little gooey, or cheesy, whichever. The married couple were tired, everyone was, Sokka and Suki weren't here though. Instead, Jet and Zuko bathed together, Zuko scratches Jet's back roughly with the scrub cloth, but when Jet did it, Zuko says he's going to rub his skin off. And yes, can't forget about hair.  
  
A time far back Zuko's hair was long, but recently Zuko's got a haircut resembling much like his old cut from the last time Jet had seen him. Maybe an ear higher, but it does frame his face well. The shampoo is called pine tree, Jet lathers his hands with it and scrubs Zuko head, scratching his scalp just right that makes him sigh and it does make Zuko more tired, he yawns as well, Jet yawns too.  
  
"You know yawning is contagious?"  
  
"Well, I say you have an hour to live. Last words?"  
  
Jet uses a bucket filled with water to get the soap out of Zuko's hair, running his hands through silky hair.  
  
"Mmm. I love you?"  
  
"I misdiagnosed you, you just came down with hopeless romantic."  
  
Jet encircled Zuko's midsection, pulling his back to his chest and resting his head on his lover's shoulder.  
  
"Hah. I think I can live with that."  
  
This is nonsexual nudity or intimacy, there are times where they wind down and just relax, too lazy to put anything on so they crawl in bed, and summer is when it happens the most. And sometimes skin to skin contact can go a long way for some, comfort and familiarity is important, they know each from their head to their toes, and yet they still find something out about themselves.  
  
Jet has a mole on his upper thigh, another on his knuckle. He has a birth mark on the back of his neck, some bruises that never went away, and wounds they don't talk about.  
  
Zuko's has a mole on the left nostril, it looks like a piercing at first. His chest and to his shoulders does he blush, maybe the tip of his nose too sometimes. His surgery scars aew expected to see but Jet likes to look at them, touch the tissue there and well..other things.  
  
They notice more when they're out the bathtub and drying off, Jet has a nice ass, Zuko's thighs look strong. They cover until they reach their room and the towels are off. Once in bed, the couple huddle together, but not quite sleep. In fact, contradicting their mood before, they do stay up talking, but it's not that bad because they do go to sleep. Zuko's skin is milky smooth, Jet likes to feel that tissue scars on his chest, admiring him as a whole. "You're gorgeous, you know that?" Jet inquiries. He has those bedroom eyes, smile small but warm. Zuko brushes back strands behind Jet's ear, he uses his thumb to massage underneath the man's eye and Jet sighs with content, melting into his husband's touch.  
  
Jet's head finds comfort on Zuko's naked chest, still touching scar tissue.  
  
"You think I'm making progress?"  
  
"Progress on what?"  
  
"My health. Mrs. Yue said I have a lot of potential and progress ahead. I think my hypersexuality is calming down a bit, not much. I'm just tired, I'm tired from today and from the days in the past and future. You know the tired I'm talking about."  
  
Jet hums affirmatively, "the mental and physical exhaustion. Can't sleep, tossing and turning hoping shit in your head would just chill out?"  
  
Zuko scuffs.  
  
"Yep. That's it."  
  
"Well since you want my opinion," Jet steadily leans towards Zuko, mere inch away. "I think you're doing great," it's a chaste kiss, but it's lovely and soft. Jet resumes his spot on Zuko's chest, arm slugged over the man's pale stomach.  
  
At the end of the day, there's love. It's bizarre to think his mother would show up on his doorstep, damn near tackling him just for a hug. He enjoys her presence though, it's definitely different, but just because she has a new family doesn't mean she doesn't treat his previous children like they aren't her's. How many more people will come to his door announced? How many will want the piece of pie that is his life?  
  
What do they want? To see his daughter like Azula did? To rekindle something that was never there in first place?  
  
There's concerns for his father coming to his house, he doesn't know what he'll do or what he'll want, but it's all the same thing. It's frightening.  
  
Zuko scratches Jet's head and the man tucks Zuko over his arms, holding him close like one would with a pillow or a child with a stuffed animal.  
  
'You really love me, huh?' Zuko thought.  
  
Zuko makes himself comfortable, adjusting the pillow to his liking until it's just right, bits of hair fanning out however they could. He kneads the skin on the arm Jet's using to hold him closer. His embrace is a little tight, not abnormal because he does this most nights. Maybe he thinks he'll have to leave again, leaving Zuko behind, maybe it'll be the opposite and Jet's left behind. Either way, if they both can help it, no one's going anywhere.  
  
"Goodnight Jet."

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks my neck by accident* 
> 
> So I said this is it! It really is, but I think I enjoyed the first probably more, this also has certain word choices but they aren't too noticeable so. I'm proud of this though, I liked the feedback on the previous one and I already planned this, but everyone's compliments during the time I was already writing were really a great boost. I felt like my venting mixed with the rest I put in this fic (which I'm not sharing my trauma. Lol.) Was appreciated and I'm glad most enjoyed it. First could've been broken in chapters, but I don't really finish those things and I'd rather spend most of my time, energy and whatever else I'm hanging on to by a thread. With all that, I hope this was enjoyable.


End file.
